Problem: $f(x) = -3x$ $g(x) = -x-4+3(f(x))$ $ g(f(-4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-4) = (-3)(-4)$ $f(-4) = 12$ Now we know that $f(-4) = 12$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-4))$ , which is $g(12)$ $g(12) = -12-4+3(f(12))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(12)$ $f(12) = (-3)(12)$ $f(12) = -36$ That means $g(12) = -12-4+(3)(-36)$ $g(12) = -124$